MilkyOreo12
Trey, '''better known as '''MilkyOreo12, is an American Minecraft Wrestler and is the Current Owner of MXW. Inception In April of 2015, Milky stepped foot into the company known as Minecraft Pro Wrestling, founded by Boston1342. Milky applied, was accepted, and shortly was sent to the developmental of MPW, Minecraft Amateur Wrestling, more known as MAW. After a few short months of competing in developmental, Milky never had the chance to shine in MPW as the company known as Minecraft Xtreme Wrestling would soon be born... Early MXW Career Milky started off his MXW Career as one of the top stars in the company. His first feud was against The Beast, Saintzz. They would main event the first MXW PPV, Heatwave 2015, in the main event, inside a steel cage, to crown the inaugural MXW Xtreme Champion. In the end, Milky picked up the victory, winning his first championship. His reign wouldn't last long as Saintzz would get his revenge the next month at Road to Victory 2015. He would completely destroy Milky, not only defeating him, but injuring him in the process. As Milky's status was up in the air, he would return on a Knockout but then got viciously attacked by the up and coming rookie, KmanPlaysMC1. The two would go back and forth and ultimately, they clashed at Lone Survivor 2015, in which Milky came out on top. Rise to Stardom MXW would return in February of 2016. A tournament was held to crown the new MXW Champion. Milky participated in the tournament and was injured once again by the hands of Todee. He wouldn't be seen on MXW Knockout until his return at the MXW Rumble, eliminating Todee at #16 to win the first ever MXW Rumble Match. The feud between Todee and Milky would rage on into Locked Away, in which the two collided one on one and Milky was able to prevail as the victor. For weeks, the Xtreme Chaos Main Event was set to be Milky vs Saintzz in their final encounter for the MXW Championship, but that was all put to a hault when Mat was able to spear his way to victory, defeating Saintzz to win the MXW Title for the second time. Shortly after, Todee would cash in his briefcase and defeat Mat to take the championship from him. Later in the night, it was announced that at Xtreme Chaos, it would be Todee vs Milky vs Mat in a Triple Threat Match for the MXW Championship. In front of one of the largest crowds in MXW history, Milky defeated both Todee and Mat to become the MXW Champion at Xtreme Chaos. The show ended with both him and Hydrix celebrating. MXW Championship Reign The first man who would step up and challenge Milky would be none other than Mat. At Xtreme Chaos, Mat turned heel by hitting a Spear from the Gods onto Milky after the match. For weeks, the two went back and forth and both men went to war at Heatwave 2016. In the end, after a hard fought match, Milky picked up the victory. After the match, he would be attacked by the returning Rock, who hit an RSA and claimed that he was going to win the MXW Championship. 2 Weeks later, Milky vacated the MXW Championship due to the brand split and would mark the end of Milky's full time wrestling role. Authority Figure With the formation of the brand split, Milky became the owner of Knockout with the General Manager, Kman by his side. As months went on, the brand split eventually ended, which meant the death of Unleashed. Milky was soon removed as owner of Knockout and at Retribution 2017, he battled Kman for the rights to Knockout, and if Kman lost, he would retire. In the end, Milky came out victorious and thus became GM of Knockout, retiring Kman in the process. Milky wouldn't step inside a MXW ring until Xtreme Chaos II, where he took on OfficialSaintzz and WilsonA in a Triple Threat Match. At the end of the match, Saintzz broke Milky's arm with the Kimura Lock and made him tap out. After a few months of resting and healing, Milky eventually returned and confronted Saintzz, challenging him to a match at Heatwave to end this rivalry once and for all, and if Milky lost, he would leave MC Wrestling. After a back and forth contest, Milky was able to beat The Beast. Around this time, the feud between Milky and Matty started to grow and would eventually lead to Lone Survivor, where Matty defended his MXW Championship against both Milky and Drix. In the end, Drix was able to beat both Matty and Milky to win the MXW Championship. A few weeks after this loss, Milky took a break from Minecraft Wrestling for months until his eventual return... Return to Minecraft Wrestling In March of 2018, Milky would make his return by confronting the General Manager of Knockout at the time, Ultimate, and telling him that his duties as GM was no longer needed now that he was back. The first match back Milky would participate in was the 30 Man MXW Rumble Match, in which he entered at #2. He was able to eliminate his rival, Matty, but immediately after, would get eliminated by Fallen. The feud between Matty and Milky would reach it's eventual conclusion at Xtreme Chaos III, where the two squared off in a Cage of Hell Match. After a chaotic match, Matty was able to emerge victorious. Cemented Legacy Milky would continue behind the scenes being the General Manager of Knockout. In November, Milky announced that he would be in the annual Lone Survivor Gauntlet. When the time came, Milky eliminated JD and after their brief encounter, Milky would help JD back to his feet and show a sign of respect, but would then get kicked below the belt by JD and then hit with a JDS. This would lead to a match between the two at Xecution where JD would beat Milky with an Avalanche JDS. The next match Milky would compete in would be a match against the MXW Champion, Man, at Last Stand. After nearly dethroning The Gunslinger, Man was able to defeat Milky to retain the MXW Championship. Milky would disappear, leaving Todee to claim the position of General Manager of Knockout. As the weeks went by, Milky was eventually called out by Memorised, who he eventually confronted and accepted his Xtreme Chaos IV challenge. The two squared off and after a 5 Star Classic, Mem defeated Milky, slaying another legend. Championships And Accomplishments MXW * MXW Championship * MXW Xtreme Championship * MXW Universal Championship * MXW Tag Team Championship w/ Picodude * 2016 MXW Rumble Winner * Main Evented Xtreme Chaos I * Grand Slam Champion NGPW * NGPW Heavyweight Championship * NGPW Undisputed Championship * NGPW G1 Climax 2019 Winner HXW * HXW Championship * HXW World Heavyweight Championship * HXW Global Championship * HXW Tag Team Championships * Main Evented Final Fight IV Dave Milkster Reviews * Ranked No. 10 of the Top 30 Wrestlers of 2018 * Ranked No. 3 of the Top 35 Wrestlers of 2019 * 5 Star Match with Memorised (Xtreme Chaos IV) * 5.25 Star Match with Memorised (Heatwave 2019) * 5 Star Match with Superman_Steve (Insurgence 2019) * 5 Star Match with DangerKong (NGPW International Incident In London) * 5 Star Match with OmegaIsAWrestler (NGPW The New Awakening) Category:Current Wrestler Category:Good Pages